Love at Last
by kythester
Summary: Kurt realizes he's really in love with Blaine. Follow how they react to this realization.  Reviews will help me keep going!
1. Realization

Kurt overdramatized things by nature, and he knew it. Part of his diva nature, this tendency for hyperbole made him persuasive. It had helped him get out of many a spot and also, of course, given him the best Lady Gaga costume. So when he told Mr. Schue that he was in love with Blaine, he was intending the comment to be an exaggeration. It wasn't until he had blurted it out that he realized just to what extent it was true.

Sure, Kurt wanted a boyfriend. Someone to fawn over, someone who would fawn over him in return. And although he told people he was looking for love, he hadn't really been. He was looking for someone to hold him, to recognize who he was, that was all. And someone to share his first chosen kiss that counted.

Blaine fit all these. He was the first boy to pay attention to Kurt, to care what Kurt thought (not about music, but just about life). Kurt wanted Blaine to hold him, give him an indication that perhaps they could be more than friends, but Blaine so far had remained distant. A friend and mentor, for sure, but did Blaine feel that Kurt could be boyfriend material?

So that's what Kurt meant to tell Mr. Schue when he came for advice on Sue's Secret Santa gift. And he did, and that's probably what Mr. Schue had taken away from the conversation, but Kurt told himself something more. His attraction to Blaine wasn't a simple boyhood crush. He loved everything about the boy – his hair, his dapper manner, his voice (Blaine had the voice of an angel), the way Blaine seemed to understand him and encourage him in everything, and not to make him feel stupid when he messed up. Blaine was the only boy, no really, the only person that made Kurt feel whole. So he realized he wasn't exaggerating when he said he was in love with Blaine, he really had fallen for him.

Kurt wanted to tell someone exactly how he felt, and he was pretty sure it couldn't be Blaine. He took out his cell phone and dialed Mercedes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters from the show.


	2. The Phone Call

**I don't own Glee or the characters therein.**

Mercedes heard her phone ringing but couldn't find it, of course, until after whoever it was had hung up. She had missed a call from Kurt. She sure missed the boy. She began to dial him but stopped when she received a text message.It was from Kurt.

_Call me, girl! Why aren't you by your phone?_

She dialed and Kurt picked up right away. "What took you so long?"

"I had to find my phone. Then your texting delayed my dialing."

"Fair enough. I have news."

"You're dating Blaine?"

"Well, no, but I want to."

"Oh honey, that's not news."

"That, surprisingly, was not my news, Mercedes."

"Then what's your news, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Come on, silly boy, what's the news?"

"I'm in love."

"Kurt, he's the first gay boy you've been attracted to. Of course you think you're in love. But you'll see his faults soon enough and the grade school crush you have on him will go away the moment you meet someone more awesome."

"No really, Mercedes," Kurt whined. "I'm in love with him. He makes me feel so special, so cared for, and have you heard him sing?"

"Ok, Kurt," Mercedes replied incredulously. She didn't believe Kurt was actually in love and she didn't want to have to pick up the pieces when Blaine broke her friend's heart. More than that, she didn't want to be ditched anymore by Kurt. She was happy he was somewhere safe, but she rarely got to see him, and she hadn't been able to sing anything really fun without him around pushing glee club to be more diva-focused and fabulous. If Kurt got a boyfriend, would he spend any time with her? Her friend being happy seemed to depend on her future unhappiness. It would be easier for her to hate the situation if she hated Blaine as a match for Kurt, but he was sort of perfect for the boy. Cute, and a little older and wiser. She guessed she couldn't sabotage it, but she certainly felt like it.


	3. In the Hallway

**I don't own Glee or the characters therein.**

Blaine had just finished practicing his duet of "Baby, It's Cold Outside" with Kurt. He really meant that Kurt was better than the girl he had to sing it with at King's Island. He wished that he could sing it with Kurt at King's Island. Of course, that would never happen. This was Ohio. And even if most Ohioans wouldn't care, Blaine was pretty sure that closet case Karofsky would. More than anything, he wanted to protect Kurt from that creep. Yeah, it was crappy coming out of the closet, but it's one of those things you have to do for your sanity and self respect. And there are ways, ways besides coming to Dalton to deal with the problems you run into by being yourself. His talk with Kurt and Karofsky hadn't gone well, and the intervention ended with Kurt pulling Karofsky off of him. Kurt was a lot stronger (both mentally and physically) than anyone realized.

Blaine walked out of the room and noticed a rather metrosexual older man walk in to talk to Kurt. This must be Mr. Schuester. Kurt had talked about him almost non-stop since arriving at Dalton, at least to Blaine. Kurt didn't seem to talk to anyone at Dalton except for Blaine, in fact, Blaine and Pavoratti, the warbler that Kurt had received when he joined the Dalton Warblers. He was glad Kurt would have another person to confide in. Glad that is, until he heard Kurt tell Mr. Schuester that Kurt was in love with him.


	4. The Toothbrush

**I don't own Glee or the characters therein.**

In love? Oh wow that was a lot of pressure. A boy who had never really kissed anyone, at least not a kiss that counted for him, was in love with Blaine. Blaine felt overwhelmed; that was a lot of pressure. Sure, he liked Kurt – who wouldn't? Kurt was cute and funny and had the voice of an angel. And especially when he did his Patti Lupone impression, his eyes lit up like a little kid seeing a magic trick for the first time, and they sparkled just so to make Blaine smile no matter how worried he was or if he was in a foul mood. Kurt was everything he wanted in a potential boyfriend, but Blaine didn't want to screw up the friendship or whatever it was that they shared at the moment. In some ways, it was so perfect now. But in others, he wanted more.

Suddenly sick with stress, Blaine bolted to the bathroom. When his head was sick, his body tended to get that way too. After a bit, Blaine felt a little better and pulled out his toothbrush that he carried with him for just such situations. Blaine had been a boy scout for a while, until he came out, and he had absorbed the motto "be prepared." Blaine carefully squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and ran it under the water briefly, before shutting the water off to be environmentally conscious, or whatever Wes was always talking about. He began to brush his teeth over the sink when Kurt walked into the bathroom. Just his luck, of course. Blaine caught himself blushing in the mirror.

"This is a strange place for dental hygiene," Kurt remarked.

"I should brush my teeth in the lounge?" Blaine asked, incredulously.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," Blaine said, "but it's never a bad time to have fresh minty breath."

"I suppose not," said Kurt. "It never hurts to be meticulous."

"Perfectionist." Blaine said it as a dirty word even though it was one of the things he admired most about Kurt.

"Why wouldn't I be? Why would I want to be something less than my fabulous self?"

"You know, Kurt? I have no idea. You're practically perfect the way you are."

Kurt blushed. "Thanks, but I'm no Mary Poppins. I'd do anything to have a range like Julie Andrews'."

"Wouldn't we all?" Blaine mumbled.

"What did you say?" Kurt thought Blaine's habit of mumbling his inner dialogue was cute, but Kurt wanted to know what the love of his life was thinking, pretty much always.

"I was just agreeing with you."

"Oh. People agree with me so rarely, I guess I'm not used to it."

"Take it in, Kurt; I don't promise to do it ever again." With that, the two of them laughed. Kurt, who had forgotten why he had entered the bathroom (it wasn't just to follow Blaine) remembered, and made an awkward motion towards the urinal.

"Well..." he said.

"I'll see you in the lounge?" Blaine said, excitedly, though he was trying not to sound too eager.

"Sure," Kurt said.


End file.
